TIK
~:WHAT IS A TIKI *.tik FILE ?:~ A TIKI file is Settings of an object in the game. We can set many informations about aniamtions , sounds, textures ... The TIK file always begin with TIKI. Next, we can find 3 greats groups: TIKI setup { } init { } animations { } ---- ~:SETUP:~ scale num = - set the base scale. radius num = - set the radius of the rotating targetspot when the object is targeted by the player. lod_scale num = - distance when the model is undetailed. path path = - the path where are animations files. skelmodel file = - needed if you use *.ska animation surface surface_name shader name = - Set what texture is for the apropriate material. surface surface_name damage damage_multiplier = This allows one to specify how much the damage should be 'amplified' or scaled when damage is inflicted upon this surface. ---- ~:INIT:~ classname [Actor, Explosion, projectil, object, mana, - Set the name of the object type. setsize "- A - A 0" "'''A A B " - set the size of the bboxe. statemap file = - Set the path of the AI file. name " name " - Set the object name manatype large, Medium, Small = - set the type of apearing mana when the object is dead. visiondistance num = - Set the vision distance. health num = - Set the health value. painthreshold num = - ??? , civilian, demon = - Set the type of people. fov num = - Set the vision angle. turnspeed value = - Set the turn speed deathshrink value = - Set the disappear shrink speed. bloodmodel *.tik = - Set the blood model. watchenemy - Always watch his enemy. eyeoffset " X Y Z " - Set the eye position ? proj_accuracy value = - Set the accuracy value. proj_leading_accuracy value - Set the leading accuracy. attachmodel *.tik name " value " value = - Attache a model to a tag. aliascache name cache tagemitter name nickname = { arg ... } Tag emitter example : spawnrate 10 model steam.spr scale 0.13 scalerate 0.5 fade randomroll life 1.5 random 0.25 randvel random 25 crandom 5 crandom 5 ---- ~:ANIMATION:~ Commands in Tiki files take the following form: '''frame_num command arguments frame_num This is either a specific frame number from 0 to the number of frames in the animation minus one. This can also be one of the keywords: start, end, first, last, every, entry, and exit. The exit keyword means that that command will be executed whenever leaving that animation. The entry keyword means that the command will be executed the first time you enter an animation, all subsequent loops of the animation will not call this event. Both entry and exit can only be used on the client. commands and their relevant arguments can be any of the following. Client Commands Attachmodel =frame attachmodel name = [ tag name = =scale = =target = at death = time = ex. 0 attachmodel fx_bspurt2.tik tag_arm_right_high 1 "" 0 5 tag_name tag where you want the model to be attached to scale scale of the attached model target target name of the attached model detach at death should the model be detached from the parent at its death remove time how long it should remain In this case attachmodel is just used to attach blood spurt models to the relevant parts of the actor. Detach_at_death should be 0. Footstep footstep volume Play the footstep sound appropriate to the surface type the model is currently standing on. if no surface type is defined then no sound is played. volume optional volume at which to play footstep sound. default 1. Sound sound number volume mindistance Plays the soundfile specified. channel number optional Use secified channel to play the sound. default 1. volume optional Play sound at specified volume. default 1. mindistance optional Distance away from model at which sound begins to fade? default? Spawngib =frame spawngib offset = pitch of gib = =size = name [ [ list of surfaces = ex. 0 spawngib "-10 -50 55" -45 15 cap_arm_right arm_right* offset the center of the section being cut off (relative to the origin of the actor in this frame and animation) final pitch how you want the gib to be rotated (pitch) when it lands on the ground cap name the name of the cap inside the actor to hide the hole list of surfaces all of the surface names that are going to be in the gib and no longer in the actor Spawngib basically cuts off the section of the actor specified (list of surface names) and flings it a little ways (random distance), turns on the cap surface on the gib and actor so there is no hole created, and tries to make sure it lands at a reasonable angle. NOTE: currently the gib should land at the specified final pitch or the final pitch + 180 Category:Model File Types Category:File Types